schrijversfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Schubben van kwarts: ♦ Aardmanpijlen (1a) ♦
❣ ⊱──⋅♠⋅──⊰∘ ☽☸☾ ∘⊱──⋅♠⋅──⊰ ❣ <-- ♦ Een gammele start (0c) ♦ | ♦ Aardmanpijlen (1b) ♦ --> Dit had een makkelijk klusje moeten zijn. Een inkomertje voor ze zich aan gevaarlijkere missies zou wagen. De vermissing van twee personen blijkt echter meer te zijn dan wat Reala van de queeste verwacht had. Haar pad leidt haar naar Phandalin, een oud mijnwerkersdorp, en in de weg van hen die er wat ontdekt hebben. Reala raak verwikkeld in een strijd waar haar talent en ervaring op de proef worden gesteld. Weinigen zijn zich er echter van bewust dat je het pad van een Cancion-elf ook niet altijd moet kruisen. Zeker niet als er verloren kennis op het spel staat. Wat vooraf ging: Na een overeenkomst met Elaine te hebben gesloten, spreekt Reala af dat ze de volgende dag zal vertrekken om op zoek te gaan naar Sildar. De Cancion-elf wil echter niet in het dorp overnachten. Alleen in het bos komt het verlangen naar huis met een klap bij haar terug met een magische uitspatting als gevolg. Hierdoor trekt Reala per ongeluk een gewonde twijgvloek aan. Ze heelt het monster van zijn wonden en het lijkt haar te willen bedanken, maar hij is nog niet teruggekeerd op het moment dat Reala gaat slapen. Hoofdstuk 4: Een frisse start Verslapen! Hoe had ze zich kunnen verslapen? Van de schrik rolde Reala bijna van haar tak toen ze de zon al boven de horizon zag staan. Gelijk was ze klaarwakker. Van alle dagen dag ze had kunnen blijven liggen, versliep ze zicht net op het moment dat het niet uitkwam. Snel verzamelde de Cancion-elf haar spullen. Ze moest vandaag nog vele mijlen maken om bijtijds in Phandalin te zijn. Ze hoefde geen nacht langer in dat aardmanbos door te brengen dan strict noodzakelijk was, maar eerst wilde ze weten of het aan de voet van de eik wel veilig was. Ze boog zich naar voren toe om naar beneden te kijken toen haar plotseling iets opviel: langs haar gezicht viel ravenzwart haar in golven naar beneden toe. Het was haar ravenzwarte haar. Ontklit. Gekamd. Schoon. Zacht. Voor een moment stond de wereld stil. Toen sprong ze praktisch de boom uit en sprintte ze naar het water toe. In haar reflectie zag ze een gezicht dat ze zo lang niet meer herkend had. Nu leek ze eindelijk weer een beetje op dat meisje uit Eristir dat in de bossen rondom de bibliotheek naar pixies had gezocht. Dat meisje dat honderden keren geprobeerd had om een bolletje licht te maken in de hoop dat ze dat mooi genoeg zouden vinden om naar haar toe te komen. Dat meisje had geen vogelnesthaar gehad of kronkelende blauwe aderen onder haar huid. Dat meisje was ook niet zo lijkbleek geweest als de vrouw aan de oever nu of zo vel over been dat haar ribben bijna verder uitstaken dan haar borsten. Maar het gezicht van dat meisje was wel altijd omlijst met zwarte watervallen die over haar schouders tot haar middel reikten. Ze zou bloemen moeten gaan zoeken. Bloemen voor in haar haren. Appelbloesem, hagewinde, anemonen. En dan zou ze haar zus moeten vragen om er een kroon van te maken. Nemiah had een klein magisch trucje om de flora in haar haren altijd te laten bloeien. Waar zou Nemiah eigenlijk uithangen? De laatste keer dat Reala haar had gezien, was ze met papa William richting Meztica getrokken, ver in het westen van de Vergeten Domeinen. Dat moest nu zo'n tien jaar geleden zijn geweest. Hopelijk hadden haar avonturen haar naar betere hoeken van de wereld gebracht. Reala ging met haar vingers door haar haren zonder haar blik ook maar los te laten van haar eigen reflectie. Een smal glimlachje trok over haar lippen heen. IJdeltuit, dacht ze bij zichzelf, maar bij Anhorra, wat was het fijn om jezelf weer in de reflectie te kunnen zien. De Cancion-elf vlocht haar haar netjes in voor ze een laatste blik op haar spiegelbeeld wierp. 'Dank je,' fluisterde Reala richting het bos. Ze hing de tas om haar schouder, wierp nog één blik op deze wonderlijke plek en begon toen aan haar queeste. ❣ ⊱──⋅♠⋅──⊰∘ ☽☸☾ ∘⊱──⋅♠⋅──⊰ ❣ Het beloofde een mooie dag te worden. Gouden zonnestralen dansten tussen de bruingele bladeren en de hemel was kraakblauw. Wel stond er een frisse wind vanuit zee, maar met haar nieuwe mantel had Reala er geen last van. In plaats daarvan werd ze bevangen door een puur gevoel van blijdschap en vrijheid. Ze dansten praktisch over het pad naar Phandalin en zong, met een stem die lang geen oefening meer had gehad, liederen uit een ver ver verleden. Sommige hadden haar ouders haar geleerd. Andere had ze ontdekt tijdens haar reizen naar verre landen en verloren beschavingen. Ze zou eigenlijk weer talen moeten gaan leren. Het Dwergens was een van de grotere talen die ze nog niet machtig was, maar wellicht kon ze dat hier in Faerûn oppikken. Wie weet kon die vermiste dwerg haar wel iets leren. Als hij tenminste nog in leven was... De Cancion-elf zette er flink de pas achter. Het belangrijkste was, dat ze eerst Sildar wist te vinden. Daarna kon ze nog achter die Gundren Steenzoeker aan als het nodig was. Reala hoopte alleen niet dat ze die Sildar zou vinden in de armen van een ander. De Cancion-elf voelde er weinig voor om Elaine te vertellen dat haar echtgenoot er vandoor was met al het geld en een andere vrouw. Dat was een ongemakkelijk gesprek waar Reala liever niet tussen wilde komen te zitten. De mijlen gingen vlot aan haar voorbij en toen de zon de noen aangaf, had ze de verloren tijd van vanmorgen alweer ingehaald. Reala was van plan om haar voeten eventjes te laten rusten toen ze sporen in het stof van de hoofdweg kon herkennen. Een rilling trok over haar rug. Aardmannen. Het was wellicht niet verstandig om al zingende door een bos te trekken waar het wemelde van die monsters. De behoefte aan rust was gelijk verdwenen. Nu in opperste staat van alertheid naderde Reala de plek waar ze de sporen over de hoofdweg zag lopen. Ze hurkte er bij neer. Reala hurkte bij de sporen neer. Rol onderzoek: 11+5 Ja, dat waren aardmannen. Het moest een kleine bende van een monster of zeven geweest zijn die hier uit het bos was gekomen. De vraag was alleen waarom. Het mogelijke antwoord vond ze in het midden van de wirwar van voetsporen. Hier waren diepe lijnen in de aarde geklauwd. Bloed was hier in de aarde opgenomen en stukken vacht lagen zo her en der verspreid. Hadden de aardmannen jacht gemaakt op een wild dier? Reala stond op om de omgeving iets beter te bekijken. Alles om haar heen was nu rustig, maar de Cancion-elf vroeg zich af waarom de aardmannen de veiligheid van de bossen hadden verlaten om op de hoofdweg te komen. Ze waren of op jacht geweest of hadden een reiziger hier overvallen. Rol onderzoek: 17+3 Haar antwoord kwam in de vorm van een gebroken lemmet. Ze vond het een eindje verderop in het gras. Waarschijnlijk was het wapen met lomp geweld gebroken en had de klap het lemmet helemaal naar hier geslingerd. Nadere inspectie wees uit dat het hier om het lemmet van een rapier ging, een wapen waarvan Reala zeker wist dat de gemiddelde aardman deze niet zou gebruiken. Ze hadden dus iemand overvallen. Waar was de reiziger? Was deze nog in leven of zou ze hier ergens een lijk moeten vinden? Een klein stemmetje zei haar door te lopen. Sildar had geen rapier gehad, had Elaine haar verteld, noch was het een wapen dat gedragen werd door dwergen, maar haar nieuwsgierigheid was veel sterker dan haar gevoel voor gevaar. Ze zou dit tot op de bodem uitzoeken. En anders zou het niet haar eerste ervaring met de hel wezen. Reala stond op. Met een beslist gebaar veegde ze het stof van haar knieën af en keek ze in de richting van het donkere bos. Zou ze er willen sterven? Het zou tenminste de ergste plek wezen om je laatste adem uit te blazen. Ze was immers buiten in de natuur met de open hemel boven haar hoofd en haar eigen vrije wil om die kant op te gaan. Toch wilde de Cancion-elf minstens één aanwijzingen achterlaten mocht haar familie haar ooit komen zoeken. In haar hand laadde ze de mana voor de goocheling-toverling. Een symbool wilde ze achterlaten, van een zwaan die voor de beeltenis van de volle maan zwom. Voor de zekerheid voegde ze er ook nog haar initialen aan toe. In gloeiend zilveren lijnen vormde het symbool zich in haar hand. Met een lichte twijfeling drukte Reala het tegen de bast van de oude linde aan. Het hout kraakte en rookte. Diep in haar ziel voelde ze de kleinste trilling, een restant van haar ooms pogingen om haar druïdemagie aan te leren. Een kreet van de boom. Ze negeerde het. In plaats daarvan richtte ze zich op het dichte woud voor zich. Tussen het struikgewas kon ze een pad ontwaren wat de aardmannen op regelmatige basis moesten nemen om bij de hoofdweg te komen. Rol overleven: 16+5 Aan de hand van hun sporen kon Reala concluderen dat het hier om een klein dozijn van deze monsters moest gaan samen met de vegen bloed van iets dat over de grond was meegesleurd. Het pad leidde in oostelijke richting. Er was alleen één probleem: het struikgewas was hier zodanig dicht dat Reala zich er niet in kon verbergen. Aan de positieve kant konden de aardmannen dat ook niet, maar op deze manier was ze wel gedoemd het pad te volgen in de hoop dat ze niets tegen zouden komen. Rol sluipen: 4+2 Het was nog niet gemakkelijk om hier geen geluid te maken. De planten benutten iedere kans om het pad weer te overgroeien en wat Reala ook probeerde, ze kon niet voorkomen dat de takken langs haar lichaam schraapten en dat bladeren ruisden op het moment dat ze deze probeerde te passeren. Om haar heen bleef het echter rustig. Reala volgde het pad nog een kleine tien minuten totdat haar ogen iets zagen wat haar niet beviel. Het beetje zonlicht dat door de bladerdaken kwam, verraadde een metalen strik die bedoeld was om achtervolgers te vangen. De Cancion-elf liet de val voor wat het was. Ze wilde geen aandacht trekken. Met een grote stap overbrugde ze de strik en vervolgde ze haar weg. Maar de aardmannen waren in ieder geval bedacht geweest op ongenode gasten. Een kwartiertje later stuitte Reala op een goed verstopte valkuil die het maar wat duidelijk maken dat ze geen achtervolgers wilde hebben. Het enige wat de val had verraadden was de vreemde afdruk aan de overkant van de kuil. Ze hadden hun slachtoffer niet over de valkuil kunnen slepen, dus hadden ze het gegooid. Met een klein sprongetje passeerde Reala de put. Nu begon ze ook geluiden te horen die haar niet bevielen. De rust in het bos werd verstoord door krijsende en grommende stemmen die van een eindje verderop leken te komen. Toen ze voetje voor voetje dichterbij kwam, kon ze de gorgeldende stemmen van de aardmannen duidelijk onderscheiden. Ze klonken niet al te vrolijk. Reala keek naar boven. de bomen stonden dicht genoeg op elkaar om van tak naar tak te kunnen lopen. Het zou alleen wat langzamer gaan dan het pad volgen, maar de Cancion-elf was van mening dat ze dicht genoeg genaderd was. Ze moest alleen de onderste takken zien te bereiken. Rol atletisch: nat 20 Haar zus had uren gespendeerd om Reala te leren hoe ze het beste in bomen kon klimmen. Het had de Cancion-elf altijd een beetje onzinnige eigenschap gevonden, maar ze was het blijkbaar nog niet verleerd. Met één soepele beweging zette ze zich af tegen de boom en bereikte zo de onderste takken van de eikenboom. Daarna klom ze zonder veel moeite nog wat verder naar boven toe. Zo. Vanaf deze hoogte kon ze veilig het kamp naderen zonder direct ontdekt of gegrepen te worden. Met een lichtheid die enkel elven bezaten, liep Reala over de takken richting het geluid. De bomen hier waren hun blad nog niet helemaal verloren en de zee van goud en bruin onttrok haar aan het zicht. Uiteindelijk bereikte ze de open plek waar de aardmannen hun kamp hadden opgeslagen. Rol sluipen: 15+2 Het was niet veel. Glurend tussen de bladeren zag Reala dat de aardmannen druk bezig waren hun tenten in te pakken en deze op de ruggen van een stel ezels te hijsen. Centraal op de open plek stond een hobman de werkzaamheden te overzien. Rol perceptie: 16+5 Hij leek vooral oog te hebben voor de drie kisten die op de rug van een ezeltje werden gebonden, maar het was het voorwerp in zijn handen dat de aandacht van Reala trok. Hij speelde met het heft van een gebroken rapier. Het moest een prachtig gesmeed wapen zijn geweest. Het heft scheen haar van zilver gemaakt te zijn en het ontwerp had wat Elvische invloeden opgedaan. Zelfs met het gebroken lemmet zou het wapen een aardige prijs opleveren. Maar waar was de oorspronkelijke eigenaar van het wapen gebleven? De blik van de Cancion-elf gleed door het kamp langs de smerige monsters en hun opgevouwen tenten. Daar! Toen de aardmannen verder bij haar vandaan trokken, in de richting van een pad dat dieper de bossen in leidde, zag Reala bloedvlekken op de grond. Ze volgde het spoor met haar ogen. Vegen van het levenssap waren over heel het kamp gesmeerd en de grond was goed omgewoeld, maar het leidde uiteindelijk naar de rand van het kamp. In de schaduwen van de bomen ontwaardde haar ogen een aanblik die haar koud om het hart maakte. Een lichaam. Om de laagste tak van de eik was een touw gebonden. Aan het touw bungelde het stijfgeworden lichaam van een mensachtig wezen waarvan de aardmannen zelfs het hemd van het lichaam hadden geroofd. Bloed sijpelde uit de open wonden bij zijn borst, buik en schenen. Rol medicijnen: 19+5 Toch klopte er iets niet. Dat lichaam was veel te stijf voor de staat van ontbinding. Toen viel bij Reala het kwartje. Vervloekt! Hij was nog in leven! Wordt vervolgd Schubben van kwarts: ♦ Een gammele start ♦ wordt vervolgd in het volgende hoofdstuk: Weinig succes thumb|left|700px Categorie:Schubben van kwarts Categorie:Schubben van kwarts: hoofdstukken Categorie:Mvs109 Categorie:Mvs109: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal